


Tell Me

by asolitarygrape



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, almost breath play, daddy/baby terminology, interest in breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asolitarygrape/pseuds/asolitarygrape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, that asshole, that magnificent bastard, that jerkoff, kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Prick.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Steve dropped the sketchbook. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't a lot of things.

Bucky Barnes, that asshole, that magnificent bastard, that jerkoff, kissed him.

_Prick._

Buck pulled away, leaving Steve leaning forward, limp, gasping for the air that had been stolen. 

"I'm sorry, I," he rubbed a hand over his face for composure. The uniform was too tight, his mother had said. Looked perfectly fine, Ms. Barnes. Think you might be over reacting a bit there. Looks Might-ty, --could maybe be smaller, Steve thought.

Steve gave a pained whine. He ignored what was being said, still caught in the sensation of his scalp tingling like there were fingers still ripping through his hair. 

"I shouldn't have assumed, I should have, with shipping out, I just sort of, I don't know, I," Bucky was rambling to deaf ears, shaking his head.

Then Bucky was looking at him. He looked back. And Buck was hungry, he could tell, watching his mouth just as carefully as Steve watched his. 

And then again, he pushed forward. Lip crashed over lip in a silent struggle to force mouths open, to suck at tongues and nibble where appropriate -- until Steve pulled back to gasp, his ribs burning with not enough air, and his fingers clawed into Bucky’s skin. He lowered himself back without thinking, pulling the other man along.

There were about fifty burning questions: What were they doing? Wasn't this going to make it worse? Why hadn't they moved the goddamn sketchbooks? Goddamn it!

Steve managed not to think at all, legs clamping on either side of Buck's hips. 

He'd never kissed anyone else. He had done things, fooled around, but he'd never really--not like this---and he couldn't--at least--- _goodness_.

Bucky panted heavy, growled low in his throat. He pulled away and left Steve mewling, pawing at him, until he realized the other's intention and lifted his hips. Bucky began unbuttoning his pants, tugging at them. And Steve gasped and rutted up against his hand. 

"We're doing this?" Bucky puffed. Steve snarled at him and canted his hips up. His mouth set in a lopsided growl.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I'm just asking."

Steve lunged forward, square hands moving much faster than the soldier's, pulling at Bucky's clothing. He caught the button in his teeth. 

Buck groaned and bent over him, letting Steve wriggle the clothes off with his mouth, huffing hot breath against his thigh and trying to inhale against the muggy smell rising off of his skin. 

He wondered why he'd never noticed the smell. Musk but sweet, something underneath it that he felt like a finger in his chest. He worshipped the smell. It was so different from him, so perfectly Bucky. 

Steve straightened his spine, looked up at him, eyes innocent and wondering. And Bucky groaned, shoved him back again, and connected their mouths.

Steve rutted up, trying to feel everything. Wanting everything distinct and outlined, so he could imagine just how one body moved against the other. The mechanics of it seemed important. If his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he'd have asked Buck to describe it. Sensation by sensation, methodical. He wanted that voice in his ear telling him what he was feeling. Growling it.

His lip curled and Bucky whispered, "what?" into his mouth. 

He shook his head. 

Steve tugged him hard, digging into back muscles and hearing the small gasps, tiny pleas.

"We could get caught," Bucky whispered.

Steve gave a muffled laugh and swallowed hard against Buck’s tongue, letting him shudder. 

The throb between his legs tightened each time Steve rutted, each time he caught the tip of Buck's tongue and sucked it. The other groaned, hand searching down between them to clamp onto Steve, erect and exposed and always too goddamn trusting of just this one person. 

"You're sure?" Bucky whimpered.

Steve pulled back enough to glare at him. 

Steve nearly asked: is this a 'we're going to die tomorrow' or a 'we are going need to talk about this tomorrow' situation. He didn't, he swallowed whatever words and spit he could. Swallowing was a pathological _want._.

Bucky tumbled down in a mockery of self restraint. 

"Ah-ahh," Steve hissed at him, adjusting, squirming under his hand. And before there could be protests, Steve was reaching under his bunk, fumbling. He nearly slapped Buck in the head with the lube, urgent, groaning and rutting up.

"Yeah, babydoll?" Buck half laughed, peeling himself off.

Steve didn't remember seeing Buck flushed, didn't think he right could. Buck was too dark and dashing and quick to be embarrassed or anxious, not like Steve. But now he was flushed a brilliant dark color, his hair mussed, light eyes burning under black lashes. 

Steve answered by grinning and thrusting the jar at him again.

"All right," he breathed, close to Steve's ear again. Steve leant in to kiss him but Buck pulled away, coy and grinning. He lifted Steve's leg how he wanted, all smiles and denials. Steve pouted.

Buck kept teasing; kept leaning in only to pull away, distracting and dark. Steve began to growl a complaint when the tip of a finger pressed hard. His back arched and Buck rubbed and pulsed against him until he had opened enough for Buck to move to the first knuckle, kissing Steve's throat and grinning, "Good boy."

Steve arched again, grimacing when Buck pulled back, grimacing when Buck went forward. Buck asked if he was okay; Steve only moaned.

Buck kept working him open, kissing along his collarbone. He sucked at his pulse, bit against his shoulder. Steve arched. He bobbed his hips up, disapproving each time Buck pulled out, humming into Buck's hair and demanding it without words.

Buck worked the second finger in gently. He moved so slowly so that Steve pinched his eyes shut and threw back his head and made sounds he hadn't heard before and--  
"  
Hey," Steve whispered. It surprised them both. Steve had been utterly silent, at least not having said any words for the lapse in time since Buck had first kissed him. His voice was ragged, rocks tumbling together. He gasped against the cup of Buck's ear, "Don't you wish it was your cock?"

Buck made a low sound and pulled his fingers out with a small pop. Steve flinched and hissed, but there didn't seem to be time to complain. He hadn't thought he'd lifted his head until Buck smacked it against the floor, their teeth clacking together. 

Buck breathed hard, positioning himself and tucking the tip hard into Steve. He almost paused to ask again if Steve was sure but the look they exchanged kept him from talking. Buck eased in slow, his hand moving between them and locking around Steve's erection. 

Steve whined, "Please, daddy." 

Buck growled as Steve half lifted himself, pulling up on Buck's shoulders. Buck nearly collapsed, hissing, bent and pressed inside and gasping. "Baby,"

He fell into a dull rhythm, biting into Steve's collarbone and swallowing hard to keep from drooling and moaning. " _Baby,_ "

And Steve, wrapped around and under and a bandage over whatever hurt the other man had, whispered, "faster", "no, like,", "yeah,".

Steve was quick to swat Buck's hand away, grunting, letting the other brace against the floor and thrust harder. Steve instead let his hand stay, teasing, not quite ready to end things and knowing it would be too easy, too quick if he--but he was throbbing and it ached like veins of fire up his pubic bone. Buck thudded heavy between his legs and Steve smirked and angled himself to rub against his belly. 

"Baby," Buck hissed into his ear, "Baby, l-let me do something?"

Steve couldn't stop smiling.

"I," Buck gasped, "I, I want to,"

He slowed and gasped into Steve's neck, trying to catch his breath. Before Steve could shift under him he sucked at Steve's pulse throbbing at the bulb of his throat. His hand slid up Steve's chest, Buck whispered, "Baby, want to choke you."

"What?" Steve hummed.

"Been thinkin, since you," Buck nibbled at his ear, "don't want to if you don't want me to, just, with,"

Steve growled at him. 

"Baby, you're so strong now." Buck hissed. "You never woulda let me touch your chest before. Never. And, and if I leave tomorrow,"

"What?" Steve fumbled, "You miss me having panic attacks?"

"No! No, forget it." Buck grumbled. He kissed at Steve's neck again.

Steve thought about it quietly while the other kept at his collar bone. Some momentum was gone, he frowned at the ceiling.

"What do you like about it?" Steve asked. Bucky hummed, lost somewhere worshipping at his nipple. "I'll do it if you describe it to me."

Bucky paused, looking up. "You mean, like how--"

"During." Steve kept staring at the ceiling, trying to make sure he was certain. "I want you to tell me what you're doing. All the way."

"I-I don't know if," Bucky looked worriedly at the other's clavicle to center himself.

"If I can trust you not to kill me, you can get me off on it," Steve snapped, a little too meanly. Bucky cocked an eyebrow, "Oh so that's what I'm doing?"

"Shut up," Steve huffed.

"You wanna get told what, exactly, babydoll?" Bucky crept back up to meet his eyes, "Or you just want to get _told_?"

Steve rolled his eyes enough to sprain his neck.

"You like getting told what to do?" Buck was grinning.

"If you're going to be a jerk," Steve began to push on his shoulders. Bucky bit into him, "No, no babydoll. I'll figure it out."

He hummed and pressed down, rutting his hips hard. Steve hissed when he clamped around his erection, teasing and squeezing. "Like that, baby, it's like that."

Steve groaned and Buck began to thrust hard again, picking up speed and slipping his fingers feather soft at Steve's throat, "I want to just touch, at first, just play. All right?" 

Steve hummed some agreement. Buck huffed, "You're so damn warm, baby. You're so tight and, I, I can feel your heart in your skin and I did that, I did that,"

Buck's fingers began to seek purchase, running over skin like rivulets of sweat, "You're on fire, baby. I want to, I want you undone. Completely undone. I want you out of your head."

Steve hummed a little more forcefully, eyes squeezed shut, trying just to hear words and words and

"I want control over that," Buck breathed. "I want you to trust me. I want _you_ to trust me, because you don't trust anybody. And I know this would scare you, I knew this--I wanted, I want to make your heart pound, baby."

Steve breathed, "Buck." 

"I--I want to make your heart skip. I want you to trust me not to hurt you. I want you to," Buck halted and groaned, riding hard into him. "I, mmm,"

"What do you want to do?" Steve hissed, his hand had slipped between them when Buck's had pulled back. He pressed hard on himself, teasing. 

"I," Buck gulped at air. He pounded into Steve's ass harder, stilted. His head bent to Steve's chest, fingers still uncertainly plucking at skin. " _Fuck._ "

"Not yet," Steve hissed, rocking, he groaned and knocked his head back, "ugh, tell me, _ah,_ "

"I want you to cum, baby," Bucky gasped. "Cum on me, just-now-don't, _ahh_."

Steve gasped, thrusting up hard. The smack getting louder as Bucky stopped worrying entirely, let go of any notion they might hurt one another. His fingers scratched into his throat instead of grabbing it. Steve hissed at him, "Next time?"

" _Yeah,_ yeah. Next-- _ah_." Bucky groaned.

Steve arched his back, enough to feel Buck bend with him, in him. The other let out a small howl, losing his stance and collapsing toward Steve's chest. He groaned, annoyed, "Steve!"

Steve grinned at the man, trapped where he was, and squeezed his eyes shut, swirling his precum over himself. He groaned, arched, "tell me,"

Bucky let out a gruff, animal sound, "I want to cum, oh Christ, I want to cum in you. I want to--I can't, _shit_. My heart's gonna explode, baby. Please--I--"

"What're-you _ah_ waiting-for?"

"You! Idiot."

"Oh," Steve grinned foggily. His hand pumped between them and white light pulsed in the periphery, "just--just tell me--"

"Baby," it was breathy and hot and wet and the room _reeked_ of them and Steve wanted to drown in it, "baby, please cum."

Steve made a sound he didn't recognize and spurted over his belly. Before he would wrench in another breath Bucky collapsed against him and yelled into his skin, hissing, groaning, twisting. His heart pounding hard enough Steve could feel it and hear it through his skin. 

The aftershocks didn't seem to subside and Bucky was a panting thing, his fingers gripping into Steve's sides and his sweat dripping off in icy lines. Steve held him steady until his heart receded back into a cavern and was just distant echoes against his chest. 

Steve kissed his temple, "You okay?"

"Fuck." Buck hissed. 

Steve giggled.

Buck eventually lifted himself enough to pull out. Steve whined and shifted when he did. Buck was almost immediately back down, both in a better position for it.

"That," Buck muttered and never finished.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^
> 
> had to do something to celebrate civil war, right?
> 
> Here's a [blog](http://asolitarygrape.tumblr.com/) ! look at it! or don't, your call


End file.
